Ein besonderer Weihnachtswusch
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Evalina bekommt auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt einen Sternenschleier, der angeblich ihren größten Wunsch erfüllen kann...


**_E_in besonderer Weihnachtswunsch**

**_E_**s war zwei Tage vor Weihnachten

**_"K_**lopf, klopf!" "Herein", rief der Priester, der am Schreibtisch arbeitete. "Hallo Philip." Ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. Er drückte sie an sich und hob ihren Kopf an und schaute ihr in die Augen: "Hallo Evalina, wo kommst du denn her? Du bist ganz schmutzig." "Ich war draußen bei meinen Freunden. Wir haben im Schnee gespielt. Weißt du, ob Mama zu Weihnachten kommt?" Die Kleine plapperte weiter. "Gehen wir noch einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgen?" Er strich über den blonden Haarschopf und schickte sie in ihr Zimmer. Er sah ihr traurig nach. "Warte noch einen Moment." Das Kind ging zurück. "Deine Mutter kann nicht bei uns sein. Sie lebt nicht mehr." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Das heißt, Mama ist tot?" "Ja, meine Kleine. Sie starb kurz nach deiner Geburt und wollte, dass du bei mir groß wirst. Sie war eine sehr enge Freundin von mir. Ich habe dich lieb ", fügte Philip hinzu."Ich habe dich auch lieb." Damit ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

**_K_**urze Zeit später gingen die Beiden durch die festlich geschmückte Innenstadt von Boston. Sie sahen sich mehrere Bäume an, bis sie sich für eine mittelgroße Tanne entschieden. Danach bummelten sie noch ein wenig an verschieden Ständen vorbei. An einem Stand, der einem alten Mann gehörte, blieb das Kind stehen. Sie sah sich unterschiedliche Dinge an. Es waren fremdartig geformte Kerzenständer und auch einige Holzpuppen waren dabei. "Was kann ich für dich tun, kleines Fräulein?" "Ich habe einen besonderen Weihnachtswunsch", erwiderte Evalina. "Na dann erzähle mal." Der alte Mann hörte aufmerksam zu, als Evalina es ihm erzählte. "Evalina kommst du? Ich will nach Hause." Philip ging zu dem Stand, an dem das Mädchen war. "Sie können gleich gehen" sagte der alte Mann. Er reichte Evalina einen Stoff, der mit vielen Sternen bestickt war mit folgenden Worten: "Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?" Das Kind nickte. "Du interessierst dich für ein Stück Stoff? Was ist mit den Holzpuppen?" Der Priester war sehr verwundert. "Das ist schon richtig. Mit dem Stoff erfüllt sich vielleicht mein größter Weihnachtswunsch", erklärte sie. "Also gut, was kostet der Stoff?" Der alte Mann schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Wenn er verkauft wird, verliert er seine Zauberkräfte. Er darf nur verschenkt werden. Ich wünsche Ihnen Frohe Weihnachten." Damit verabschiedete er die beiden.

**_A_**n Heiligabend schmückten sie den Baum. Sie verwendeten goldene Kugeln, Strohsterne, kleine Figuren und Tannenzapfen. Außerdem hängte Philip Äpfel und einige Süßigkeiten an den Baum. "Jetzt muss noch der Schleier an den Baum." Evalina reichte Philip den Stoff hoch. Er warf ihn über die Spitze des Baumes, so dass er fast bis auf den Boden fiel. "Jetzt sollten wir uns für den Weihnachtsgottesdienst fertig machen, Evalina." Damit schickte Philip sie in ihr Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später gingen sie gemeinsam zur Kirche. Nach dem schönen Gottesdienst gingen beide nach Hause zurück. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, fingen die Sterne auf dem Stoff auf einmal an zu leuchten. Es sah aus, als würden sich die Sterne verbinden. Aus diesem Licht trat eine schlanke Frauengestalt in einem weißen Kleid. Philip fiel vor Schreck fast in Ohmacht. Er erkannte Kristin Adams sofort wieder. Er hatte nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen an die Zauberkraft des Stoffes geglaubt. Er merkte, dass die Augen des Kindes strahlten. "Das war also ihr Wunsch. Sie wollte ihre Mutter kennen lernen", dachte er. Nachdem das Licht verschwunden war, lief Evalina auf die Frau zu. Kristin fing das Kind auf und drückte es an sich. "Hallo meine Kleine." "Hallo Mama. "Evalina schmiegte sich eng an die Frau. Kristin ging mit dem Kind auf dem Arm zu Philip, der sie immer noch erstaunt ansah. "Hallo Philip. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben." Sie sprach ihn an. "Wie kommst du hierher. Du bist doch seit fast fünf Jahren tot." Der Priester konnte es nicht verstehen. "Es ist Weihnachten! Und dann können Wunder geschehen. Leider darf ich nur bleiben, bis die Weihnachtsnacht vorbei ist. Wir sollten die Zeit Evalina widmen. Ich komme nur diese eine Weihnacht." Damit setzte Kristin ihre Tochter wieder ab. "Da kann ich dir nur Recht geben. Hast du Hunger?" fragte Philip und fasste sich gleich darauf an den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte vergessen, dass du ein Geist bist." "Aber ich setze mich gerne zu euch", erwiderte Kristin. Evalina waren alle anderen Geschenke unwichtig. Für sie zählte nur die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter. Für sie war es ein schöner Abend. Die drei spielten zusammen mit dem neuen Spiele, die das Kind bekam und sangen Weihnachtslieder, bis Evalina ins Bett musste. Heute brachte Kristin ihr Kind ins Bett. "Evalina, ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst. In deinem Herzen werde ich immer bei dir sein." Sie saß auf der Bettkante und erzählte ihr noch eine Geschichte. Währenddessen schlief das Kind ein.

**_K_**ristin ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war kurz vor zwölf. "Philip, ich werde gleich wieder weg sein. Bitte kümmere dich weiterhin gut um Evalina. Ich werde als Schutzengel auf euch aufpassen, aber ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen können." "Keine Angst, Kristin. Deine Tochter ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. ich liebe sie, wie ein eigenes Kind. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Leb Wohl, Kristin." Die Uhr zeigte die zwölfte Stunde an und Kristin verschwand langsam. "Leb Wohl Philip." Es war fast nur noch ein Hauch. Als die Frau verschwunden war, war auch der Schleier weg, der auf dem Baum lag. Es war wieder ein ganz normaler Weihnachtsbaum.

**_W_**eder Phlip noch sein Pflegekind sprachen mit anderen Personen über dieses Weihnachtsfest. Vielleicht war dieser alte Mann, der Evalina den Schleier gegen hatte doch der Weihnachtsmann? Das erfuhren beide nie, aber das "Geschenk" war beiden unvergesslich.


End file.
